


Right Us, Wrong Time

by Chae2ice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think the bg story would be that Marinette is freaking out cause, There’s nothing fun here it’s literally a vent on what I’m gonna say to someone probs tomorrow oop, also the cause is left very vague so whatever happened to cause this sad is up to you!, and now she’s terrified that hawkmoth knows her identity when really it was just cause of ladyblog, im so sorry, kinda OOC, mental health, someone close to her like maybe Alya was kidnapped, this is just me projecting onto Marinette for a few hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chae2ice/pseuds/Chae2ice
Summary: He already knew what she intended to say; he wasn’t dumb. It was a long time coming, everyone knew that. He’d just let himself enjoy the fantasy for as long as he could and maybe got a little attached. Then again, how could he not?or:Pure angst I wrote unprompted at midnight while ill af because I tend to project onto characters and I feel like Marinette would get me.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Right Us, Wrong Time

“I’m sorry,” her voice vibrated against his chest, muffled as she buries her face in the fabric. Her hands grasp at his back, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Huddled against him, she looked so tiny, smaller than he ever realised she could be. 

They were lucky passers by seemed few and far between, though it was hardly a private place. He wished he’d known to take her somewhere they didn’t have to worry about anyone else but, right now, he wasn’t sure she would have wanted that. Besides, a broken heart at a riverbank is poetic, if nothing else. God was it cold, though.

As if in agreement, Marinette shivered lightly. As her grip tightened even more and her breath came out in heavy puffs, he tucked his chin onto her head and rested there, feeling her stiffen and relax in moments. He would miss this: these moments.

He already knew what she intended to say; he wasn’t dumb. It was a long time coming, everyone knew that. He’d just let himself enjoy the fantasy for as long as he could and maybe got a little attached. Then again, how could he not? 

“I,” she started again but never finished, swallowing her words and hiding away again. There was so much of him that wanted to spare her; just tell her he knew and that it was okay and let her go on with her life. But he couldn’t. He needed to hear it from her. He needed it to be real if he was ever going to internalise that she wasn’t his to keep and, truly, never was. 

Instead he stroked her back, slowly rubbing circles into the stiffness there and letting her lean into the touch. Savouring every moment of closeness. Memorising the curve of her spine and the sound of her breath. 

“I love you,” she whispered, barely there between her gasping breaths, but there all the same. “I’m so sorry.” 

The further she pushed into his chest, the more grounded he felt. The more grounded he felt, though, the more it hurt to keep it together. Still, he placed a hand on the back of her head and shushed her as her voice trembled. 

“Everything is just coming together all wrong,” her voice wobbled even further but no amount of comfort would help her right now. Or, at least, not any he could give her. 

He exhaled, burying his own face in her hair and keeping her close.

“It’s okay,” he tried, wanting to encourage her to continue, but really just needing it to be over faster. She shook her head frantically. 

“No. It’s all wrong,” her voice was suddenly louder, gaining them a look or two. She wouldn’t notice, her head still buried in his chest. “If this, all of this, could have happened... I don’t know, two weeks ago? It would be different.”

“But?”

“But,” she sighed, pausing to sigh and move slightly back. Her body was still flush with his but her grip was loose and her head away from his. “Now it’s different. Everything’s different and I can’t just pretend it isn’t.”

“Okay,” her head immediately snapped up as he spoke, revealing a redness to her eyes he’d hoped he wouldn’t see. “I know I’m not the one you’re in love with. I always ha-“

“Shut up!” She snapped, eyes brimming with tears all over again. Nothing he’d planned out in his head included this. “Don’t tell me how I feel. You really think I’d kiss you, that I’d let you kiss me and hold me and- and everything that happened, if I didn’t feel that way?” 

Quickly, she took a tumbling step back, staying at arms distance from him. He didn’t try to force her back. She needed to say her piece. 

“Even if I would, I’m not a liar. When I told you I liked you it was never a lie because why would I lie about that? I was an idiot for saying it but I’m not cruel I wouldn’t make that up!” 

Her fists clenched at her sides. People were definitely watching now if they hadn’t been before but she didn’t seem to notice. He couldn’t blame her: he’d rarely seen her this broken up over anything. Tears rolled slowly down her face, from the corners of her eyes to her chin, and she choked on her words trying to get them all out. 

“Everything’s happened so suddenly and I thought I could move on and I started to. Of course I did, you’re here and you’re you and you’re everything! But my mind is running in a thousand different directions and I can hardly keep track. I can’t do this,” she gestured between them, “right now.”

“Okay,” he said gently, moving a hand to her arm. She didn’t meet his eye. “We can take things slow if that’s what you need-“

“I don’t know. I don’t know how long I’ll take to be okay and to get to a point in my life when okay is sustainable or even doable.” He opened his mouth to reply but she raised a finger, knowing what he wanted to say. “I won’t ask you to wait for me, Luka, and I won’t let you promise to either. I don’t know if it’ll take me a month or a year or three years! And I definitely can’t tell you if in three years I’ll still want this.”

“Okay,” by now he looked deflated and just wanted to pull her into another hug and forget the world for five more minutes before he stopped being able to. 

“Are you sure?” Her eyes were big, peaking up at his with her brows pulled into a concerned stare. 

As he gave a small nod, she moved forwards and practically threw herself onto him, clinging to his waist as if nothing had changed. But everything had and it hurt so much. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t just be easier,” she whispered. 

“You were perfect,” he hid his head in her shoulder, bending down to her height and feeling so much smaller than he had since she’d been in his life. 

By now passers by were hardly sparing them a glance again as they stood, clinging to one another, at the side of the bank. Neither of them wanted to let go quiet yet but this? This wasn’t their time. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors this was totally self indulgent and I have a lot of feelings so now you all get to feel the pain I’m about to go through with me. Wish me luck on my “kinda-non-break-up” !!


End file.
